Tangled-the prequel to The Cecaelian and the Maiden
by Leah Day
Summary: Set after series 2, Ursula the sea witch offers Sir Guy of Gisborne a deal ...


_**Tangled, a Robin Hood and "The little mermaid" crossover story**_

_**By Leah Day**_

_**Summary**_

Prequel for _**"The Cecaelian and the maiden"**_ Set after the series two finale.

Wrapped up in sheer misery, Sir Guy Gisborne dives into the ocean in an effort to escape his miserable existence, but what happens when a certain sea witch makes an offer he finds impossible to refuse?

_**Disclaimer**_

I do not own a thing!

Bugger!

Rated M for sexual content and suicidal references. Some religious theories are involved.

On with the ditty!

_**Under the sea, The Leviathan**_

"How did I get here?"

"You do not recall?"

Sir Guy of Gisborne was trapped inside a bubble, a rather large bubble, mind you.

Seated before him, chin resting in her slender hands, was a stunning young woman with dark brown hair cascading down her small shoulders and back.

Yet she was not a woman at all, for women did not have tentacles, nor did they have an upper body consisting of lavender tinted skin, a torso consisting of the blackest membrane and … pointy ears?

"You are not one of God's creatures," he told her flatly, avoiding the question.

The queer creature clapped her hands, applauding him.

"Oh well done!" she drawled, rolling her eyes. "I'm about as human as you are happy with your lot, Sir Guy of Gisborne!"

The lord of Locksley flinched.

"How do you know who I am and what do you know of my lot," he demanded.

The woman smiled coquettishly.

"I've been watching you," she divulged smoothly. "I saw what you did to that unfortunate girl."

Gisborne stiffened.

"Are you … Satan?" he asked softly.

His outlandish imprisoner laid a willowy hand to her black bosom, laughing heartily.

"Ho, ho, ho! No, no, no!" she cried, tears of mirth spilling down her cheeks. "I am Ursula, a Cecaelia, a witch. Your humble mystic of the deep."

"Like a siren?"

"Yessssssssss … But much more sophisticated, my dear. See. I don't lure people to their deaths. I_ aid_ them."

Guy frowned.

"The only way you can help me is to let me die in peace, wench! I am a monster, I do not deserve help!"

His last words ended in a great shout; this did not seem to bother the woman whatsoever.

"Young man, listen to me before you shoot that nice mouth off again. I am going to make a deal with you. This may be to your liking."

Gisborne rolled his eyes.

"Go on," he rumbled, folding his arms across his broad chest.

Perhaps this was just another wine induced dream? Maybe if he entertained this … Cecaelia long enough he would wake up in his cabin and she would fade away into memory.

Yes, he would play along.

The witch smiled confidently. She slithered toward the bubble, languorously draping her lithe body over it.

Wrapping her six black tentacles around the fragile orb, Ursula smiled sweetly down at the knight.

"Since your lady love allowed your blade to sink into her gut, she cannot enter the human heaven for quite some time. This implies that her soul is stuck in human purgatory; and because of this, her soul is up for anyone to take. I can take her essence out of purgatory and bring the fair Marian back to life."

Ursula waited for the lord of Locksley to speak, when he did not, she shrugged her lavender tinted shoulders and continued with her explanation.

"Now, here's the deal. I will turn back time. You will return to the day when you first set foot, hoof, in Nottinghamshire. You must make your precious maiden so happy she kisses you. Not just any kiss, mind you, dearest Gisborne. This has to be a special kiss. The kiss of true love. If she does kiss you and declares her love for you, you will both live out your lives in peace and prosperity. But … If you were to lose control and run her through again … If she were to fall in love then unite herself with another in holy matrimony… You will both return to the ocean and you will both belong to me. And just so we are clear, my lord Gisborne, there can be no bedding anyone else on the way to your redemption. The same thing will occur should you take an individual, apart from the lady Marian, to your bed, into your affections, whilst you are on this little crusade of love. Your heart must belong to Marian and to her only. She is the only palfrey you can have between those thighs. So … if I were you, I would keep my mind on the target and keep the other thing you men tend to think with in your braise. Comprehend, sweet cheeks?"

Guy felt his gut twist into painful knots.

Make Marian happy?

Not such an easy feat.

But she would be alive again.

Warm, breathing, smiling, laughing.

Alive.

"A chance for Sir Guy Crispin of Gisborne to prove his quality," Ursula purred, grey eyes glittering like diamonds. "I can't see why you are so hesitant, my dear … it is not like she found you repellent all the time."

Guy bowed his head.

"She saw the good in me and I destroyed her," he replied morosely.

The Cecaelia pursed her lips.

"She nearly gave her heart to you on more than one occasion, human," she told Gisborne frankly. "Perhaps if you are more studious and controlled she may be willing to give that pumping organ to you permanently. Hmmmm?"

"And what do you require in return, Cecaelia?"

"A kiss."

"Just a kiss?"

"Just one kiss."

The witch released the bubble, and planted herself in her original spot.

"Now!" she hissed, black appendages swirling around her. "Do we have a deal?"

"How do I know this isn't a game?" he asked. "I've been played for a fool before."

"I like you. You're …. Damaged, possibly beyond saving. You have an abhorrent temper, but I like you. Do we have a deal now?"

"What if I choose to die?" Guy asked.

Ursula shook her head.

"I saved your life, young man. If you do not take what I offer you, I shall make you wish you did." She simpered at him. "I can be quite persuasive …."

The knight smirked with little humour.

"This is but a dream, wench," he replied snidely. "Do what you will."

The woman pouted.

"So sorry you feel that way. I guess I shall have to prove that you are not dreaming, they do not call me Ursula the sea witch for nothing."

She snapped her fingers.

oOo

He could feel his heart straining, his lungs burning.

Ursula reared up, laughing hysterically whilst he flayed and struggled.

Why would she not let him swim away? Did she lie about aiding him?

He mentally rolled his eyes.

Of course she did.

OoO

Tired.

So tired.

The witch had stopped laughing and was now watching him with a bored countenance.

"Do you still think you are dreaming, dearest Gisborne?" she drawled, examining her crimson fingernails.

He tried to respond despite his ill position but could only manage a few bubbles.

Ursula sighed and snapped her fingers again.

Coughing and retching, Guy curled into a trembling ball.

Sweet Jesu! Breathing had never felt so good!

"You shouldn't want to mess with me, human," the Cecaelian advised him coldly, her six, slick tentacles swirling around her like a ferocious storm cloud.

"This is not a dream. It is business. Sign my scroll and you will be with your Marian. Do not sign it and I will gladly make you suffer again. I warn you, do not think to test me, I can be very creative when needs must."

Weak as a kitten, the knight looked up at the scowling woman.

"F-fine," he rasped. "Fine … I'll do anything you want. Give me the scroll, witch. Let's be done with it."

There was a wobbling sensation; Guy looked up from the sea floor to see Ursula entering his enclosure, a strange calmness on her pale, oval face.

"Poor unfortunate soul," she cooed.

Using her appendages, she helped him to his feet.

Once he was standing, the witch lazily waved her hand.

Stardust fell in shimmering clouds then a golden parchment blazed into view.

Shocked, Gisborne stumbled backwards, only to be restrained by the numerous tentacles effectively holding him in place.

OoO

"Sign," the creature urged in a low moan. "Sign …"

A quill designed to resemble a fish skeleton floated leisurely into his open palm, the scales cutting into his skin.

Guy flinched.

"Siiiiiggggnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ….."

He looked at the contract, reading carefully, refusing to be distracted by erogenous noises his captor made as she waited for him to decide his fate.

'_I'll make amends,"_ Gisborne vowed mentally. _'I'll bring you back to life, Marian, and we will be happy.'_

He raised the quill to the dotted line. His heart battered in his breast.

oOo

The golden contract vanished in an immediate, blinding, outburst of profound luminosity.

Crying out, the knight fell away, bringing his hand up to shield his eyes.

"Guy."

Lowering his hand from his aching eyes, Gisborne felt his mouth become instantly dry.

"Mari-Marian?"

Soft, calm blue eyes gazed lovingly back at him, her beautiful pink lips forming a tender, pardoning smile.

"I forgive you, my love," she whispered, voice sweet and warm. "Kiss me … Put your arms around me. I want to be with you …."

She closed her eyes, tilting her head back, causing dark tendrils to fall over her slender shoulders, flow around her swan like neck.

"Marian …" he breathed.

Saying her name hurt.

It hurt so much.

"Guy …."

He stepped forward, reaching for her. Longing to crush her to him.

Then he stopped.

"This is a trick!" he murmured, frowning. "You're toying with my head."

The girl frowned at him.

"I'm not toying with you," she promised ardently. "I-"

"No, this is a lie! This is your magic's doing!"

"Guy-"

"Taking on her form so you can have a kiss? Don't play me for a fool, end the preteens now and let me go!"

Seeing she could not sway him, Marian stepped back, her visage faded away, replaced swiftly by the Cecaelian witch.

"Oh poo!" she said with a pout, "I was enjoying that, my lord!"

"Just kiss me," Guy growled darkly. "I have no idea of how much time I've got."

"I like you, poor soul," Ursula replied candidly. "You make my pulse quicken. The only time limit there is will be in your head and hers. We all know how intemperate little Maid Marian can be, you had better become her hero fast."

She edged closer.

"Now kiss me," she ordered. "You'll be sorry if you don't."

OoO

He had kissed her more than once. Once he had started it had been impossible to stop.

Soon he was naked and helpless in her arms and appendages, groaning deeply as she pleasured him mentally and physically.

"Silly little Guy," the Cecaelia purred in his ear, using her voice to envelope his mind in a cloak of sexual bliss. "I am half tempted to keep you here for myself. You are _very_ good."

He moaned deeply as a tentacle wrapped around his sheath, massaging it carefully lest the suckers accidently ripped it off during their moment of licentious passion play.

Holding him to her bosom, rocking backwards, Ursula laughed low in her throat and balled another tentacle into a fist, rubbing it close to the cleft in his arse.

'_And all I wanted was a kiss from that rosy mouth,'_ she leered mentally.

OoO

"Well, seems you wilt too easily, Sir Guy," Ursula reported, wiping the man's sexual essence from her tentacles. "You have failed."

Guy's eyes widened.

"How?" he demanded. "How is it possible? I gave you what you wanted!"

"You slept with me. All I required was a kiss." She smiled saucily at him. "You delivered more than that."

The knight wanted to be sick.

'Marian …'

"But … I am in a good mood and am prepared to be …. flexible. Consider me paid. You are free to leave my abode, but! There has been a slight change. Prior to this moment I gave unto you unlimited time to win her heart, that has changed due to your loss of control. Sir Guy, you will now return to the time when you proposed to Marian instead. You will also only have three years to get her kiss and declaration."

Gisborne wanted to scream, to yell, instead he opted for this.

"You are a very seductive woman," he told her, trying to be casual. "You are also an enchantress … How can I be certain you did not use your power on me?"

Ursula scowled.

"You are on thin ice, young man. I did not waste my skill on you. You lusted for me pure and simple. Do not deny it, You wanted me. Not in the same way you want that precious angel, but you did want me. Now that you have had me, I suggest you do not make the same mistake by slaking your lust on another. Remember. It is quite simple. Make her happy. Get her kiss. Do not share your body with anyone else or you will doom her, yourself and anyone you dare to love or lust after, to be in my power for all eternity."

Guy swallowed thickly.

_**The end **_

_**Authors note**_

So will Guy succeed? Will Ursula let him succeed?

Who knows?

I really wanted to write an Ursula and Gisborne fic. The idea of Guy letting Ursula bring Marian back from limbo so he could make her happy … too good not to write about!

The rules for Ursula's deal are as follows.

1-Guy has to make Marian happy

2-Marian must kiss him

3-Guy cannot sleep with, or declare love for, anyone apart from Marian. If he does, he, Marian and the person he has doomed will belong to Ursula forever.

This story will continue in the following tale, _**"The Cecaelian and the maiden" **_which will begin at the start of series 2 ….

Ursula, pre fat, camp and grey haired, is based on my favourite actor, Justine Waddell, the reason why she is smaller and younger will be explained in the following ficcie!

Thank you for reading. If you liked the story, excellent. If not, it's fine.


End file.
